Wave the Swallow
– antropomorficzna fioletowa jaskółka należąca do Babylon Rogues. Pełni funkcję mechanika i konstruktora dla obecnego pokolenia złodziei. Swoją funkcję objęła po ojcu. Wave specjalizuje się w konstruowaniu dla swojej drużyny latających desek, znanych jako Extreme Gear. Z powodu swojej obszernej wiedzy Wave jest bardzo pewna siebie i dosyć arogancka. Rywalizuje z Tailsem, któremu często dokucza. Nie lubi przebywać w towarzystwie głupich lub tępych osób, dlatego nie dogaduje się ze swoim współpracownikiem - Stormem. Wave jest głosem rozsądku w Babylon Rogues, a także wartościową członkinią zespołu, choć nie zawsze jest doceniana przez Jeta. Historia Wczesne życie Wave urodziła się w klanie Babylon Rogues - grupie światowej sławy złodziei. Była potomkinią Babilończyków - kosmitów którzy w starożytnych czasach rozbili się na Ziemi. We wczesnej młodości pobierała nauki u swojego ojca. Później razem z Jetem i Stormem utworzyła nowe pokolenie Babylon Rogues, które kontynuowało dziedzictwo swych przodków. Wave i jej grupa osiągnęli niesławną reputację legendarnych złodziei. Sonic Riders Pewnego dnia na latający okręt Babylon Rogues przybył Doktor Eggman z propozycją dla Jeta. Kiedy Wave chciała go o tym poinformować, zauważyła że uprzedził ją Storm. Zwróciła mu uwagę na to żeby pukał przed wejściem do pomieszczenia. Jej uwagę zwrócił klucz do Ogrodu Babilonu, który chciała wziąć do ręki ale Storm jej na to nie pozwolił, ponieważ bał się że wykorzysta go w swoich eksperymentach. Wave i Storm zaczęli się kłócić a ich sprzeczkę przerwał Jet. Wave poinformowała go wówczas o przybyciu gościa. Eggman wyjawił Babylon Rogues, że że klucz do Ogrodu Babilonu może być aktywowany jeśli połączy się go z mocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Doktor ostrzegł również złodziei przed tym, że w drogę może wejść im niebieski jeż Sonic. Mimo wszystko Wave, Jet i Storm postanowili ukraść trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu z Miasta Przyszłości, aby zapisać się do organizowanych przez naukowca mistrzostwach EX World Grand Prix. W trakcie ucieczki napotkali Team Sonic i Wave musiała zabrać Storma, którego Knuckles zrzucił z jego deski. Następnego dnia Babylon Rogues dołączyli do EX World Grand Prix. Przed wyścigiem w Red Canyon Wave podeszła do Team Sonic, aby im podokuczać. Zobaczyła również Blue Star - Extreme Gear skonstruowany przez Tailsa. Wave w myślach stwierdziła, że deska nie była taka zła jak na amatora, ale mimo wszystko postanowiła zachować ostrożność i potajemnie doczepić do niej ładunek wybuchowy. Następnie Wave wyśmiała Tailsa i jego deskę po czym poszła. Po wygranym wyścigu Wave wróciła na latający okręt Babylon Rogues. Okazało się, że Storm został pokonany w wyścigu. Wave nie była w stanie uwierzyć że albatros przegrał z powodu jej deski i stwierdziła, że jego umiejętności są po prostu do niczego. Ich kłótnię znowu przerwał Jet, który wysłał Storma do bazy Eggmana w celu zebrania kilku informacji. Przed wyścigiem w Green Cave Wave martwiła się o to dlaczego wykonanie zadania zajmuje Stormowi tak wiele czasu. Widząc beztroskie podejście Jeta zaczęła mu prawić wykład na temat jego obowiązków. Poniosło ją przy tym do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważyła jak Jet się jej wymknął. Wave poszła następnie na wyścig z Tailsem, który przegrała. Krótko przed rozpoczęciem finałowego wyścigu w Sand Ruins wrócił Storm z dziennikiem Doktora Eggmana. Doktor napisał w nim, że poznał legendę chłopca który otrzymał od starożytnych Babilończyków skrzydła dzięki którym mógł opanować świat. Jet był zawiedziony tym, że Ogród Babilonu nie skrywał żadnego skarbu, a broń. Jastrząb postanowił odejść, ale Wave przekonała go że skoro Eggmanowi zależy na tej broni to musi mieć pewną wartość. Podczas ostatniego wyścigu Sonic wyprzedził Jeta i był bliski zwycięstwa. Wówczas Wave z ukrycia zdetonowała ładunek wybuchowy na desce niebieskiego jeża, co pozwoliło Jetowi wygrać. Wskutek połączenie klucza i Szmaragdów Chaosu z pustyni wyłoniła się latająca wyspa - Ogród Babilonu. Eggman ukradł Jetowi klucz i sam zamierzał zdobyć skarb. Wave i Storm dołączyli do Jeta i polecieli na latającą wyspę. Będąc na miejscu Wave i Storm napotkali Tailsa i Knucklesa. Kiedy albatros i kolczatka mieli ze sobą walczyć, zjawiły się roboty Eggmana. Tails zasugerował aby uciekali, a Wave zgodziła się z nim. Babylon Rogues zgubili roboty i wrócili do Jeta. Wave dowiedziała się że jastrząb przegrał w wyścigu z Soniciem i nie chciał od niego odzyskać klucza do Ogrodu Babilonu, ponieważ twierdził że nie potrzebuje żadnego pocieszenia. Wave postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i wzięła klucz, ponieważ chciała zdobyć skarb. Kiedy Babylon Rogues weszli do skarbca przebudzili Babylon Guardiana. Wave, Jet i Storm zostali przez niego zamknięci w Digital Dimension. Team Sonic pomogli im w pokonaniu strażnika i otrzymali kufer ze skarbem. Wówczas pojawił się uzbrojony Eggman i kazał oddać skarb. Tym skarbem okazał się być latający dywan. Kiedy Jet uniósł go do góry za pomocą swojego klucza, Wave zasugerowała że mógł to być prototyp Extreme Gear. Po opuszczeniu Babylon Garden, Babylon Rogues i Team Sonic postanowili rozejść się na ten moment i spotkać się w przyszłości. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu EX World Grand Prix Babylon Rogues szukali kolejnego skarbu w Gigan Rocks. Okazał się nim być tajemniczy kamień zwany Arką Kosmosu. Kiedy Wave ujrzała w pobliżu spadającą gwiazdę wymówiła życzenie. Krótko po tym jeden ze spadających meteorytów rozbił się niedaleko i wytworzył silne wibracje, które aktywowały pułapkę. Przed spadającym głazem Babylon Rogues ocalił trzymany przez Jeta kamień, który pozwolił kontrolować grawitację. Po powrocie na swój latający okręt Wave dowiedziała się, że Arki Kosmosu pozwalają manipulować grawitacja, oraz że służyły jako części silnika zasilające Ogród Babilonu. Istniało również 5 kosmicznych kamieni, z czego 1 był główną jednostką a pozostałe się przyciągały. Jet kazał Wave stworzyć radar wykrywający Arki Kosmosu. Storm pokazał im potem nagranie w którym robot SCR-GP kradnie jeden z kamieni. Babylon Rogues skierowali się do Megalo Station w celu odzyskania go. Babylon Rogues ścigali roboty aż do Botanical Kingdom, gdzie skradzioną przez nie Arkę Kosmosu. Znalazła ją Amy i przekazała Team Sonic. Wave zasugerowała aby wyprzedzić Sonica i jego przyjaciół, a następnie odciąć im drogę. Wave ruszyła przez Snowy Kingdom i Babylon Rogues dostali się do siedziby MeteoTech - firmy odpowiadającej za produkcję robotów. Po pokonaniu strażników Wave przywitała się z Tailsem, którego dawno nie widziała. Jet i Sonic postanowili się ścigać o to kto pierwszy dotrze do centrali, kiedy zjawiło się więcej robotów. Wave pojechała za nimi i okazało się, że na czele firmy stał Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec wyjaśnił że stracił kontrolę nad swoimi robotami, kiedy pojawiły się tajemnicze kamienie z kosmosu. Z dalszych tłumaczeń bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że główny komputer Eggmana również był zasilany tymi kamieniami, których szukał przywódca zbuntowanych robotów - SCR-HD. Jet wyjaśnił wówczas że Arki Kosmosu nie są zwykłymi kamieniami i przyciągają się. Kiedy chciał aby Amy podała mu arkę okazało się, że nie było jej w pobliżu. Eggman pokazał im na swoim monitorze, że Storm gonił Amy, jednocześnie będąc ściganym przez SCR-HD. Wave i Jet wrócili na swój latający okręt. Storm również wrócił po pewnym czasie, przynosząc ze sobą dwie Arki Kosmosu. Po chwili Wave zaprezentowała Jetowi starą informację od Babilończyków. Wynikało z niej że musieli pozbyć się kosmicznych kamieni z silnika Ogrodu Babilonu, ponieważ doprowadziłoby to do powstania czarnej dziury. Jet jednak nie interesował się tym za bardzo i zależało mu na zgromadzeniu ostatnich dwóch kamieni. Babylon Rogues szybko zorientowali się, że Doktor Eggman wkradł się na ich statek i zabrał dwie arki przyniesione przez Storma. Ścigając go Babylon Rogues dotarli pod Crimson Tower i dołączyli do nich Team Sonic. Okazało się że zły doktor planował wykorzystać Arki Kosmosu do przejęcia kontroli nad wszystkimi robotami na świecie. Babylon Rogues i Team Sonic pokonali go. Z powodu obecności wszystkich kosmicznych kamieni pod Crimson Tower przyleciał Ogród Babilonu. Sonic oddał pozostałe arki i Wave spakowała je do walizki. Następnie chciała go przekonać do tego aby wrócili do Ogrodu Babilonu i uruchomili go z powrotem. Zanim Babylon Rogues opuścili Crimson Tower, zjawił się SCR-HD, który skradł wszystkie Arki Kosmosu i poleciał w stronę Ogród Babilonu. Doprowadził tam do utworzenia się czarnej dziury, która zagrażała całemu światu zniszczeniem. Eggman uciekł, a Babylon Rouges oraz Team Sonic postanowili ruszyć w samo serce dziury aby zatrzymać SCR-HD. Po pokonaniu Master Core: ABIS wszystko wróciło do normalności. Jet postanowił nie lecieć w kosmos, tak jak marzyli o tym jego przodkowie którzy przed wiekami rozbili się na tej planecie. Wave zrozumiała go, po czym razem z pozostałymi towarzyszami odjechała z powrotem do domu. Sonic Free Riders Babylon Rogues zapisali się do kolejnych wyścigów World Grand Prix. Jet liczył na to że uda mu się pokonać Sonica w wyścigu. Pierwszymi oponentami Team Babylon byli Team Dark, a kolejnymi Team Rose. W finałach wzięli udział w wyścigu z Team Sonic. Jet kazał Wave trzymać się z dala od sabotowania desek drużyny niebieskiego jeża, aby nie podkopać reputacji Team Babylon. Jednak Wave i Storm mimo wszystko osłabili sprzęt Team Sonic. Po wyścigu Babylon Rogues zwyciężyli, ale Jet zaczął podejrzewać że Wave i Storm coś wykombinowali. W tej sytuacji postanowił rozegrać wyścig jeszcze raz. Po zwycięstwie Tails powiedział Wave że następnym razem poprawi swoją Extreme Gear. Wave odpowiedziała mu że raczej nie uda mu się osiągnąć jej poziomu umiejętności w tej dziedzinie, ale życzyła mu powodzenia. W Last Story okazało się jednak, że Doktor Eggman potajemnie posłużył się jednym ze swoich robotów do skopiowania danych pozostałych zawodników. Mimo przewagi, Wave i wielu innych zawodników zdecydowało się na wyzwanie doktora na wyścig. Eggman przegrał, ale tylko dlatego że robot podesłał mu fałszywe dane. Robotem tym okazał się być przebrany Metal Sonic, który zachował dane dla siebie i stworzył doskonałą Extreme Gear. Ostatecznie to Sonic pokonał Metal Sonica i zmusił robota do ucieczki. Wyszło również na jaw że doktor nie miał dla zawodników żadnej nagrody, a Wave stwierdziła że powrót bez żadnego skarbu zrujnuje reputację Babylon Rogues jako złodziei. Mimo wszystko zgodziła się z Jetem i Soniciem, którzy dobrze się bawili podczas wyścigów. W innych grach Super Smash Bros. Brawl W Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wave pojawia się jako naklejka zwiększająca siłę ataku rąk o 19 punktów. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Wave jest jedną z rzadkich grywalnych postaci, które można odblokować. Posiada wysoką szybkość, oraz zrównoważone przyspieszenie i siłę. W grze pojawia się także Tidal Wave w stroju surferki. Posiada wysoką szybkość i przyspieszenie, ale średnia siłę. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Wave pojawia się jako grywalna postać w charakterze gościa. W wersji na Wii U aby ją odblokować należy ją pokonać w BMX, gdy rzuci graczowi wyzwanie na plaży Copacabana. Wave jest później grywalną postacią, dostępną jedynie w BMX. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Wave również dostępna jest tylko w BMX. Można ją odblokować pokonując ją w BMX Plus w dniu 5 historii Mario w trybie Road to Rio. Charakterystyka Osobowość Z powodu swojej rozległej wiedzy Wave jest bardzo pewna siebie i arogancka. Uważa, że nikt nie jest w stanie dorównać jej umiejętnościom jeśli chodzi o budowę Extreme Gear. Nie docenia pracy innych wynalazców i nie obawia się obrażać ich dzieł. Nie prawi im żadnych komplementów i zwykle kończy na złośliwych docinkach. Jest bardzo dumna ze swoich umiejętności i uwielbia swoją pracę. Pasja Wave do nauki sprawia że nie znosi głupich albo tępych umysłowo osób. Wykorzystuje ich głupotę do strojenia sobie drwin i żartów. Przy wyjaśnianiu niektórych zjawisk posługuje się czasami trudną do zrozumienia dla innych terminologią. Wave lubi zabawę podobnie jak pozostali Babylon Rogues. Jednak ogranicza ją, ponieważ zna swoje obowiązki. Nie lubi kiedy inni znieważają swoją powinność i Wave często zwraca im na to uwagę, kończąc na długich i zanudzających wywodach. Z powodu tego że nie może polegać na swoich kolegach z drużyny sądzi, że jeśli coś ma być zrobione to musi się sama za to zabrać. Jest bardzo oddana swojej pracy i podchodzi do niej poważnie. Kiedy coś nie idzie zgodnie z planem to Wave robi się nerwowa albo niecierpliwa. Przy podejmowaniu decyzji może być całkiem uparta. Wave jest niemiła w stosunku do innych i otwarcie ich obraża. Prawdopodobnie jest najbardziej złośliwa ze wszystkich Babylon Rogues. Wave przyjmuje różne komplementy, tylko po to aby obrócić je przeciwko danej osobie. Znajduje rozrywkę w różnych obelgach. Jest również bardzo przebiegła. Aby doprowadzić swoją drużynę do zwycięstwa wykorzystuje różne sztuczki w celu osłabienia wrogów (nawet bez wiedzy Jeta). Zawsze korzysta z okazji i nie kieruje się sentymentami ani uczuciami w swojej pracy złodziejki. Podobnie jak Jet Wave uwielbia pieniądze i marzy aby kiedyś stać się bogatą. Wygląd Wave jest fioletową jaskółką z żółtym dziobem i niebieskimi oczami. Posiada dwa długie warkocze z tyłu głowy. Nosi białą chustę na głowie i żółte okulary. Posiada także czerwony naszyjnik z wbudowanym radarem. Wave ubiera się w biały top i spodnie z namalowanymi fioletowymi płomieniami na nogawkach. Nosi białe rękawiczki ze złotymi bransoletami i czerwone buty. Moce i umiejętności Wave jest najbardziej inteligentną osobą w obecnym pokoleniu Babylon Rogues. Swoją wiedzę wykorzystuje do konstruowania najlepszych możliwych typów Extreme Gear. W tej dziedzinie jest ekspertką i nie ma sobie równych. Nawet Tails i Doktor Eggman nie posiadają tak rozległej wiedzy na temat Extreme Gear. Poza tym Wave specjalizuje się również w innych dziedzinach technologii. Zna się na wielu różnych maszynach i potrafi wytłumaczyć ich działanie. Może także szybko wysnuwać nowe teorie, nawet w bardzo napiętych sytuacjach. Poza wiedzą naukową częściowo dysponuje informacjami na temat starożytnych Babilończyków: ich historii, technologii i języka (który jest w stanie przetłumaczyć). Jako członkini Babylon Rogues Wave jest jedną z najlepszych osób korzystających z Extreme Gear. Otrzymała nawet tytuł mistrzyni wiatru. Jej preferowaną deską jest Type-W, dzięki której Wave może latać. W powietrzu potrafi również walczyć i zachowywać przy tym odpowiedni balans i precyzję w swoich ruchach. Poza tym umie jeździć na niej z duża szybkością i wykonywać wiele różnych akrobacji w powietrzu. Wave posiada szeroki arsenał innych, przydatnych gadżetów. Posiada wielki klucz, którym może zadawać bolesne ciosy swoim przeciwnikom. Posiada różne ładunki wybuchowe, począwszy od małych i łatwych do ukrycia bomb które można podczepić do danego obiektu, a skończywszy na dynamicie. Oprócz tego Wave jest doświadczoną złodziejką. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Jet the Hawk * Storm the Albatross Rywale * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower (największy rywal) * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-10000B Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * SCR-HD * Metal Sonic * Babylon Guardian Temat muzyczny W Sonic Riders temat muzyczny Wave jest jednocześnie tematem całego zespołu Babylon Rogues. Utwór nosi tytuł Catch Me If You Can. W Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity pojawia się jego remiks. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Wave należała do Battle Bird Armada. Ponieważ sprzeciwiła się planom Battle Lorda, które zakładały znalezienie starożytnego Babylon Garden i wykorzystanie go do podboju świata, została uwięziona na jednym z jego okrętów. Poznała tam Jeta i Storma, z którymi później uciekła i założyła grupę Babylon Rogues. Wave i jej drużyna chcieli znaleźć Babylon Garden jako pierwsi, aby zdobyć sławę. Później zostali wynajęci przez Doktora Eggmana w celu pokonania Sonica, ale nie udało im się to. Innym razem próbowali ukraść Szmaragd Sol, ale również nie powiodło im się. Kiedy mieli szansę na znalezienie Babylon Garden zostali zmuszeni do ponownego dołączenia do Battle Big Armada. Wszystko skończyło się, kiedy Sonic powstrzymał ich i zniszczył Babylon Garden. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Wave i jej historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. IDW Publishing W komiksach publikowany przez IDW Publishing przeszłość Wave jest identyczna jak w grach, do momentu zakończenia wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Wavejest członkinią Babylon Rogues i w trakcie jednego z napadów obrabowała wraz ze swoją drużyną Mineral Museum, ale straciła wszystkie łupy przez Tangle, Whisper i Jewel, które je odzyskały. Ciekawostki * Wave jest jedyną kobietą w Babylon Rogues. * Wave ma zakrzywiony dziób, mimo że jaskółki mają proste dzioby. * W artworkach 2D Wave ma nozdrza na swoim dziobie, ale w artworkach 3D i w grach ich nie posiada. * Kiedy Wave poucza Jeta w przerywniku przed trasą White Cave w Babylon Story jej mowa jest przyspieszona i niewyraźna, co ma dać komiczny efekt. Po spowolnieniu audio można usłyszeć, że Wave wypowiada japońskie kwestie głosowe z normalnej rozgrywki, nawet w angielskiej wersji. * Wave została wspomniana w Sonic Generations na plakacie filmu Chao in Space. Jej imię jest błędnie zapisane jako Wve the Swallow. * W artworku z Sonic Riders Wave posiada ciemnofioletowe płomienie na spodniach, ale na artworkach 3D i tych z Sonic Channel płomienie są różowe albo lawendowe. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Team Babylon Kategoria:Grywalne postacie